


Be Honest With Her

by CaptainYou



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYou/pseuds/CaptainYou
Summary: You thought after what happened with Chika and Riko, everything was finally back to normal with her and her best friend. However, when Chika starts going on about Riko, You just can't keep the feelings she had been bottling up inside her a secret anymore.





	Be Honest With Her

You knew she shouldn't be feeling like this. 

Riko was her friend as well. She still considered Riko to be just as precious and important to her as the other members of Aqours. And to be honest, Riko hadn't even done anything wrong in the first place.   
You knew in her heart she shouldn't feel this way.

But when Riko announced to the group that she would be unable to participate in the Love Live prelims due to a piano competition in Tokyo, unlike the rest of the girls who were all genuinely upset at the news, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness. Especially for the new song they were set to debut, with choreography heavy focused on Chika and Riko. To the other girls, having Chika and Riko as the centers was a no brainer. They were the lyricist and composer, after all, on top of that, everyone could tell the two of them had recently become really close, almost like a special bond had formed between the two of them. 

And even now, that still seemed to be the case.

After their performance together, after crying into Chika's arms about how stupid she was being, You had thought everything would finally go back to the way it was between the two of them. The problems between them were just You believing she was over-thinking and being stupid, but now...  
Now she realized she should have taken Mari's advice to heart. 

_"You just need to be honest with her."_

That thought ran through You's head as Chika excitedly walked next to You, gushing about how Riko will be coming home the next day and how excited she is to see her.

"Ah it feels like she's been gone forever! Though it has only been a few days..." Chika laughed at herself, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"But I missed her so much! I can't wait to hear how she did during the competition. I bet she did amazing, don't you think so, You-chan?" Chika asked, happily looking at the picture of Riko she kept as her contact picture. 

_You just need to be honest with her. You just need to be honest with her. You just need to be honest with her. You just need to be honest with her. You just need to be honest with her. You just need to be-_

"You-chan? You-chan!" Chika exclaimed loudly, grabbing onto her arm and stopping her movement. 

"Huh?" You stopped, realizing she had completely stopped paying attention to what Chika was saying.

"Geez.. were you not listening? I asked how you think Riko-chan did at her piano competition?" Chika asked again.

"Oh... uh.. I'm sure it went great! Though, I haven't heard Riko-chan play the piano nearly as much as you have." You pointed out, looking down at her feet, unsure what to say next.

Of course, Chika didn't seem to notice the change in You's attitude, as her smile got even bigger and she exploded once again.

"Oh You-chan, she is absolutely amazing! Everything, from her playing to the amazing songs she composed. She deserves to win that competition more than anyone else!"

Once again, You began to tune out what Chika was saying. Instead, her conversation with Mari replayed over and over in her head. 

_Be honest with her. Tell her how you feel. What are you doing assuming things like this. Be totally honest._

Be totally honest. Be totally honest.

But how could she be? One glance at Chika when she is talking about Riko and you can see how happy she is talking about her. How could You just tell her best friend she is jealous and upset over something that makes Chika, her best friend, so happy? 

It was so frustrating. Everything is so frustrating. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to feel such negative feelings towards Riko, someone who has been nothing but supportive and a friend to You? Feelings of anger at herself began to rise up, and without realizing and before she could stop herself until she got home, the tears began to fall. 

"You-chan?" Chika gasped, surprised and concerned as the girl in front of her began to weep. 

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you still upset?" Chika frantically asked, grabbing on to her friend's arms. 

You looked at Chika through tear-filled eyes.

"You.. you look so h-happy when you talk about Riko-chan, you know that? Why wouldn't you be though, Riko-chan is a-amazing and talented. And, I love seeing you happy, I really do. But still... it.. it h-hurts sometimes." You choked out, the tears coming out faster. 

Chika tightened her grip on the crying girl, unsure how to react or what to say. She had thought everything was okay. That even without exchanging words, the two of them knew each other well enough that everything had resolved itself. Confused, Chika began rubbing the other girl's arms in an attempt to comfort her. 

"I was so happy to finally get to do something we were both passionate about together..... I-I really wanted to be the one you were happy with..." You sobbed out, instantly regretting it and covering her face. 

Chika released her hold on the crying girl, taken aback by You's sudden confession to her. Unable to find the right words, Chika stared at You, covering her face as she wept, obvious blush apparent on her face. 

"You-chan, you know I've always been supportive of you, even if we weren't together...." Chika started, obviously having trouble finding the right words to say. 

You let the words sink in slowly. Does she really not understand what her confession meant?   
Without even thinking and unable to hold in her feelings anymore, she slapped Chika across the face. 

"You're so oblivious!'" You screamed at the top of her lungs. 

From the moment You's hand landed on Chika's face, it seemed like time had stopped.

You suddenly couldn't breathe and everything around her went dark. Did.. did she really just slap her best friend all over a simple misunderstanding? Had she just ruined years of friendship all because she let her emotions get the best of her? Realizing the gravity of what she just did, she quickly responded.

"Chika, I'm so sorry I didn't me-" she began, but before she could finish it, Chika jumped at her, pulling the crying girl into an embrace.

"It's okay, You-chan. It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Chika cooed, running her fingers through You's hair. 

"Riko-chan cares about me so much..." You bawled into Chika's chest, "she cares and I'm a bad friend for only thinking about myself." 

You tightened her grip on the orange-headed girl's shirt. 

"No, You-chan, that isn't true. You come across to everyone as this perfect girl who is good at everything she does, but you're human too. Everyone gets like this sometimes, and you're not an awful person for having these thoughts. You're just a normal girl, like me and like Riko-chan." 

"Chika..." You whispered, looking up at the girl's face, eyes red and puffy from crying. 

"I should apologize too. I... I just... I sorta felt responsible for Riko-chan's happiness, you know? I'm the one who dragged her into this whole idol thing and took her away from what she came here to do in the first place. I wanted to spend time together. After all, it was us who made this dream a reality! I was just worried that it would somehow bother you, but apparently I was just dumb. But You-chan, you are my best friend. I love you so much and I don't want to see you this upset anymore, so please.." Chika pleaded, letting go of the girl and looking into her eyes.

"Chika-chan..." You stammered. Shaking her head in disbelief that Chika was finally beginning to understand, she could feel the tears come again. And looking into Chika's eyes, she could see the watering in her eyes as well. 

"Chika-chan.." You wailed once more, before the two girls ran into each other's arms, both girls bawling and shaking. 

"You-chan... I'm so sorry" Chika cried out, hugging the girl with all her might.

"No... no it's me who should apologize. I'm the idiot." You whimpered between sobs.

"No, I'm idiot Chika, remember?" Chika insisted with a slight laugh.

"No, I'M the idiot." You exclaimed, letting go so she could look Chika in the face.

"No I am!" Chika proclaimed with more force this time.

You and Chika began staring at each other in annoyance, before erupting into laughter and hugging each other once more, this time in laughter rather than tears.  
As they laughed together, You could hear Mari's voice in her head one last time.

_"You really like Chika-chan, don't you?"_

You smiled to herself as Chika hugged her, feeling tears come to her eyes once again. 

Yeah. She really did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote this as a way to cope with the last episode. I wasn't a fan at how the situation turned out, as You didn't actually talk to Chika about her feelings. I wrote it in an hour and basically word vomitted the entire thing.   
> If you want to follow me on twitter, you can at @captainyousoro! I also sometimes take fanfic requests, so if you have one just DM me on twitter!


End file.
